Творчество и психические заболевания
Многочисленные исследования продемонстрировали корреляции между творческими профессиями и психическими заболеваниями, среди которых биполярное расстройство и шизофрения. История Ассоциативная связь между биполярным расстройством и творчеством впервые запечатлена в литературе в 1970 году, но сама идея корреляции между понятиями «безумие» и «гений» намного старше. Эта идея появилась еще во времена Аристотеля. Древние греки верили, что творчество — дар богов или Муз (девяти дочерей царя богов Зевса), которые являются мифическим олицетворением искусств и наук. Похожего взгляда на искусство, развивающееся само по себе, а не благодаря сознательной мысли и усилиям разума, придерживались в романтическую эпоху. Существовало предположение, что между творчеством и биполярным расстройством есть связь, и доказательством этому было то, что сильное депрессивное расстройство значительно чаще встречается среди драматургов, романистов, биографов и художников.Goodwin, F. and Jamison, K. R., Manic Depressive Illness, Oxford University Press (Oxford, 1990), p. 353. Так, в некоторых случаях заболевание позволяет творческим людям создавать произведения искусства и может служить для них источником вдохновения. В качестве примера можно привести свидетельства больных психозом, которые отмечают, что они могут видеть мир по-новому, то есть в буквальном смысле, видеть то, что другие не в состоянии.Andreasen, N.C. (2011), «A journey into chaos: Creativity and the unconscious», Mens Sana Monographs, 9:1, p42-53. Retrieved 2011-03-27 Творческие способности и психические заболевания Исследование психолога Джана Филиппа Раштона доказало, что существует корреляция между творчеством и интеллектом.(Rushton, 1990) В другом исследовании показано, что творческий потенциал в большей степени может быть присущ личности с шизотипическим расстройством, чем здоровым людям или больным шизофренией. Долгое время существовало суждение, согласно которому префронтальная кора головного мозга имела двустороннюю активность, однако было установлено, что у шизотипических личностей активность правой префронтальной коры головного мозга гораздо большеhttp://exploration.vanderbilt.edu/news/news_schizotypes.htm (Actual paper) Это исследование предполагает, что такие люди лучше справляются с активацией обоих полушарий, что позволяет им выстраивать новые ассоциативные ряды значительно быстрее. В соответствии с этой гипотезой, амбидекстрия также присуща личностям с шизотипическими расстройствами и больным шизофренией. Три последние исследования Марка Батеу и Адриана Фурнхама продемонстрировали связь между людьми с шизотипическими расстройствамиBatey, M. Furnham, A. (2009). The relationship between creativity, schizotypy and intelligence. Individual Differences Research, 7, p.272-284.Batey, M. & Furnham, A. (2008). The relationship between measures of creativity and schizotypy. Personality and Individual Differences, 45, p.816-821. и с гипоманиакальным синдромомFurnham, A., Batey, M., Anand, K. & Manfield, J. (2008). Personality, hypomania, intelligence and creativity. Personality and Individual Differences, 44, p.1060-1069. и творческим потенциалом. Особенно тесные связи были определены между творчеством и перепадами настроения, в частности, с маниакально-депрессивным психозом (или биполярное расстройство) и депрессивным расстройством (оно же однополярное расстройство). В книге «Прикоснувшийся к огню: Маниакально-депрессивный психоз и артистический темперамент» Кей Редфилд Джемисон обобщает исследования расстройства настроения у писателей, поэтов и художников. Она также изучает расстройства настроения у таких известных творческих людей, как Эрнест Хемингуэй (писатель застрелился после курса электросудорожной терапии), Вирджинии Вулф (писательница утопилась, после того как впала в глубокую депрессию), Роберт Шуман (композитор пытался покончить с собой и умер в психиатрической больнице), и даже знаменитый художник Микеланджело. Исследование 300 000 человек, страдающих шизофренией, биполярным расстройством или униполярной депрессией, и их родственников, дало новое представление о творческой профессии больных людей, а также об их братьях и сестрах, у которых не были диагностированы шизофрения или биполярное расстройство. Так, исследование показало, что нет никакой связи между теми, кто болеет шизофренией или униполярной депрессией, и их родственниками.Kyaga, S.; Lichtenstein, P.; Boman, M.; Hultman, C.; Långström, N.; Landén, M. (2011). «Creativity and mental disorder: Family study of 300 000 people with severe mental disorder». The British Journal of Psychiatry 199 (5): 373—379. doi:10.1192/bjp.bp.110.085316. PMID 21653945 Другое исследование корреляций между творческими профессиями и психическими заболеваниями, в котором приняло участие более одного миллиона человек, провели шведские специалисты в Каролинском институте. Изучение ряда факторов показало, что писатели имели более высокую предрасположенность к биполярному расстройству, шизофрении, униполярной депрессии, злоупотреблением алкоголем или наркотиками и более склонны к совершению самоубийства. Танцоры и фотографы также более предрасположены к биполярному расстройству.Roberts, Michelle. Creativity 'closely entwined with mental illness'. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/health-19959565. 16 October 2012. В журнале «Психиатрические исследования» сообщается, что личности творческой профессии не имеют прямую предрасположенность к психическим расстройствам, хотя, скорее всего, у них есть близкий родственник с подобным заболеванием, в том числе, больной анорексией или аутизмом. По мнению психолога, доктора Роберта Эпштейна, процесс творчества может быть затруднен под влиянием стресса.The science of creativity Позитивное настроение, психические заболевания и творчество Исследования, направленные на изучение связи между настроением и творчеством, показывают, что люди больше всего проявляют творческие способности, когда они находятся в хорошем настроении, и что обострение психических заболеваний таких, как депрессия или шизофрения, напрямую уменьшает творческую активность. У работающих в сфере искусства на протяжении всей жизни могут быть материальные проблемы, склонность к злоупотреблению алкоголем и наркотиками, психологические травмы, такие люди могут находиться в социальном отчуждении или ощущать, что их преследуют.Arnold M. Ludwig (1995) The Price of Greatness: Resolving the Creativity and Madness Controversy ISBN 978-0-89862-839-5 Кроме того, у творческих личностей могут встречаться и другие подобные признаки, которые связаны с психическими заболеваниями. Таким образом, можно предположить, что творчество связано с положительным настроением, счастьем и психическим здоровьем. Творчество и биполярное расстройство Биполярное расстройство Существует ряд типов биполярного расстройства. Люди с биполярным расстройством первого типа испытывают тяжелые виды мании и депрессии, при которых чередуются периоды хорошего самочувствия и обострения болезни. Проявление сильных маниакальных приступов может означать, что человек психически болен. При тяжелых обострениях люди не в состоянии выражать свою повышенную чувствительность и оригинальные идеи в практическом виде. Личности с биполярным расстройством второго типа испытывают средние периоды гипомании, во время которых мыслительные процессы протекают быстрее, и выше способность принимать более подробную информацию. Такие больные могут преобразовывать свои мысли в произведения искусства, поэзию или дизайн.Parker, G., (ed.) «Bipolar II Disorder: modeling, measuring and managing», Cambridge University Press (Cambridge,2005). Творчество и психопатология Есть предположение, что многие известные в истории личности, одаренные творческим талантом, пострадали от биполярного расстройства. Людвиг ван Бетховен, Вирджиния Вулф, Эрнест Хемингуэй, Исаак Ньютон, Джуди Гарленд и Роберт Шуман — только некоторые люди, чья жизнь была исследована в попытке обнаружить признаки расстройства настроения.Goodnick,P.J.(ed.) Mania: clinical and research perspectives. American Psychiatric Press,Washington,1998. Во многих случаях творчество и психопатология обладают общими признаками, например, такими, как склонность к нестандартному мышлению, полет мысли, ускоренный мыслительный процесс и повышенное восприятие зрительных, слуховых и соматических раздражителей. Существует предположение, что психические расстройства, связанные с рядом психотических симптомов, таких как биполярное расстройство первого типа, могут быть возможным объяснением поведения таких личностей как Авраам, Моисей, Иисус и Святой Павел.Murray, ED.; Cunningham MG, Price BH. (1). «The role of psychotic disorders in religious history considered». J Neuropsychiatry Clin Neuroscience 24 (4): 410-26. doi:10.1176/appi.neuropsych.11090214. PMID 23224447 Творчество и эмоции биполярного расстройства Многие люди с биполярным расстройством во время депрессивных и маниакальных фаз могут чувствовать сильные эмоции, которые потенциально помогают им создавать произведения искусства.Are Genius and Madness Related? Contemporary Answers to an Ancient Question | Psychiatric Times Так как (гипо)мания уменьшает чувство социального угнетения, во время обострений больные теряют ощущение страха и часто становятся более смелыми и отважными. Как следствие, творческие люди обычно обладают личными качествами и характеристиками, которые имеют связь с психическими заболеваниями. Частота и интенсивность проявления этих симптомов меняется в зависимости от величины и области творческих достижений. Однако эти признаки и полная психопатология клинически-маниакального эпизода не одно и то же, так как последняя по определению влечет за собой серьезное ухудшение состояния человека. Посмертный диагноз В книге Кей Редфилд Джемисон «Прикоснувшийся к огню: Маниакально-депрессивный психоз и артистический темперамент» приводятся примеры того, что некоторым творческим людям посмертно ставился диагноз биполярного или однополярного расстройства, который основывался на фактах их биографии, письмах, корреспонденции или других материалах. В том же источнике был представлен аргумент в пользу того, что биполярное и аффективные расстройства схожи по своей природе, и могут бытьJamison, K. R., Touched with Fire, Free Press (New York, 1993), pp 82 ff. диагностированы у большинства людей творческих профессий таких, как актеры, художники, комедианты, музыканты, авторы, исполнители и поэты. Положительная корреляция Некоторые современные клинические исследования также показывают, что существует положительная корреляция между творчеством и биполярным расстройством, хотя точная связь между ними пока недостаточно изучена. Другие исследования Во время исследования, проведенного в 2005 году в Стэнфордском университете, измеряли творческие способности детей, для этого показывали фигуры различной сложности и симметрии и просили описать их. Эксперимент показал, что группа детей, которые имеют высокую вероятность биполярного расстройства, как правило, не любят простые или симметричные фигуры. Дети, у которых не было диагностировано нарушений, но чьи родители имели биполярное расстройство, также отрицательно реагировали на простые или симметричные фигуры.Children Of Bipolar Parents Score Higher On Creativity Test, Stanford Study Finds Современные культурные точки зрения В книге «Пытливые художники», написанной журналистом Кристофером Зара, показаны типичные черты характера творческого человека, не зависимо от того, в какой бы области искусства он проявляет себя. Люди, о которых говорится в книге, внесли большой вклад в соответствующих областях искусства (Чарльз Шульц, Чарли Паркер, Ленни Брюс, Микеланджело, Мадонна, Энди Уорхол, Эми Уайнхаус и десятки других). В каждом случае, автор пытается показать связь между искусством и личным страданием творческой личности. Известные личности У Джеймса Джойс была дочь, которая была больна шизофренией и имела многие шизотипические черты. У Альберта Эйнштейна был сын, больной шизофренией, у самого эксцентричного физика также наблюдались некоторые шизотипические признаки. В семье Бертрана Рассела многие имели шизофрению или психоз: тетя философа, дядя, сын и внучка. У Уинстона Черчилля, Винсента Ван Гога и Эдгара По, как полагают ученые, также были биполярные расстройства. Роман Джоанны Гринберг «Я никогда не обещал вам сад из роз» является автобиографическим повествованием о ее подростковых годах в Честнат Лодж, где она занималась с доктором Фридой Фромм-Рейхман. В то время у будущей писательницы диагностировали шизофрению, хотя два психиатра, которые изучали книгу Гринберг, в 1981 году пришли к выводу, что она не шизофреник, но имела чрезвычайную депрессию и соматические расстройства. В романе постоянно прослеживается контраст между психическими заболеваниями главной героини и ее художественными способностями. Гринберг была твердо убеждена, что ее творческий потенциал процветал, но это не было связано с ее состоянием.«I wrote [I Never Promised You a Rose Garden] as a way of describing mental illness without the romanticisation sic that it underwent in the sixties and seventies when people were taking LSD to simulate what they thought was a liberating experience. During those days, people often confused creativity with insanity. There is no creativity in madness; madness is the opposite of creativity, although people may be creative in spite of being mentally ill.» This statement from Greenberg originally appeared on the page for Rose Garden at amazon.com and has been quoted in many places including Asylum: A Mid-Century Madhouse and Its Lessons About Our Mentally Ill Today, by Enoch Callaway, M.D. (Praeger, 2007), p. 82. См. также * Аутсайдер-арт * Примитивизм * Арт-терапия * Категория:Самоубийцы по роду деятельности Ссылки * Музей творчества аутсайдеров * Журнал искусства аутсайдеров * Сайт, посвященный творчеству душевнобольных * Сайт, посвященный арт-терапии Примечания Категория:Психологические теории Категория:Творчество Категория:Биполярное расстройство